I'm not wimpy!
by inuchanluver
Summary: Kagome isn't what you call Popular, but inuyasha is, Kagome baby sits his baby sister one day, and they grow to like each other...even love
1. The Babysitter

**(A/N: Hello readers! New story..._Again_** **Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly...I do not own inuyasha, if I did, Inu and Kag would be together!**

The baby sitter

"Hey Kagome!" called Sango, Kagome Higurashi's best friend. "Wanna go and practice soccer after school?" she asked.

"Sure." said Kagome.

Kagome Higurash isn't what you called 'popular' at her school, the only people who probably know her is the soccer team, Sango, and...probably the nearest book worm club, and the people she baby sits for.

She then went to her locker to get ready for the next period, lunch, she put her books in he locker and walked with Sango.

As she got her lunch and walked to her table, when all of a sudden, she bumped into and spilled her lunch on the most hottest playboy in school, Inuyasha Taisho.

"I'm sorry!" she apologized quickly, starting to pick the trash up. He then got on his knee and helped.

"No problem, but stop crying, I hate it when wimpy girls like you cry." he said.

"CRY? I AM NOT CRYING, AND I AM MOST DEFINITELY NOT WIMPY!" she yelled.

"DAMN! I am just trying to help you pick this up and you yell at me?" he yelled back, louder if that's possible to do.

She then stood up. "Pick it up yourself if you're going to be so rude!" she said.

"Fine!" he said.

••••••••••

"That guy was the most meanest person ever, he called me wimpy and I _was not_ crying!" said Kagome kicking the ball to he friend.

"Kagome, it's nothing, he's mean to everybody," said Sango kicking the ball in the goal.

"I gotta go anyway, I have to baby sit for a family in my neighborhood." said Kagome going to change clothes.

•

She knocked on the door, a man with white puppy ears, white long hair answered. "Um, i'm Kagome," she introduced.

"Oh, right, mother called you." said the man.

Kagome went in, their house was amazing, it was so clean and big.

"Oh, you must be Kagome!" said a woman, she was human, with short black hair.

"Inuyasha! Yashirah! Sesshomaru!" she called.

Down came 3 kids her age, except one was about 5 maybe, and...even HIM!

"YOU!" said Inuyasha and Kagome at the same time.

"You two know each other?" asked Ms. Taisho.

"You're the jerk who called me wimpy!" she said.

"And you're the stupid wench who yelled for no reason!" he said.

"Well you called me wimpy!" she said.

"You are!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!" they yelled.

**(A/N: How was that? When I get 5 reviews, i'll update!)**


	2. The Kiss

**(A/N: Glad you guys liked the last chapter! Here's chapter 2 of I'm not wimpy)**

As Kagome helped Yashirah with homework, she couldn't help but wonder why Inuyasha wasn't babysitting, and he definitely wasn't helping her.

"Why aren't you babysitting?" she asked.

"Is that any of you buisness?" he asked rudely.

"Just asking." she said. "The reason I'm not babysitting is because I'm going to a party." he said.

"Haku's party was canceled," Kagome informed.

"How'd _you_ know that?" he asked.

"You may not know, but just because I don't know as many people as you, doesn't mean I don't know what's going on." she told him smartly.

'She's a lot different than I expected, I thought she was a quiet wimpy geek, but she says almost everything in her mind!' he thought.

"Kagome!" called Yashirah.

Kagome went up the stairs and went to Yashirah's room to see a puddle of painteverywhere and paint stains all over her .

"I had...an accident..." she said. Inuyasha arrived.

"Inuyasha, go get Yashirah some clean clothes," Kagome instructed.

"What's wrong with those clothes?" he asked.

"Inuyasha! They have paint all over them!" she yelled.

"So?" he said.

"Never mind! I'll get them!" she yelled pushing him out of the way.

•

Kagome changed Yashirah and sat in the living room to do homework.

"That answer's wrong," said a voice, she looked up and saw Inuyasha.

"When you're doing subtracting integers, you change the second number too." he said smartly.

Kagome was impressed, he was right.

"How'd you know that?" she asked.

"I'm not dumb, I may be popular, but not dumb, you dumb wimpy wench." he said.

"YOU ARE THE MOST MEANEST AWFULLEST, MOST OBNOXIOUS JERK I'VE EVER MET! HOW DARE YOU CALL ME WIMPY--" she then stopped as his warm lips felt hers.

'This should definitely shut her up.' he thought.

Pretty soon he was french-kissing her, surprisingly, she didn't push him off of her, she kissed back. He then pulled her waist to make her closer to see her reaction, she didn't fight back either.

"Kagome! Yashirah!" called their mother.

'Damn!' Inuyasha thought breaking the kiss.

"Mommy!" called Yashirah hugging her mother.

"Inuyasha, I thought you were gone," said his mother.

"Nope, the party was canceled.

"Yashirah behaved really well," said Kagome.

"Good! Kagome, here's your money," said their mother.

•••●•••

'I wonder why he kissed me. He's a jerk, but that kiss was so tender and sweet—WAIT! I can't think that way about _him_! He's a complete jerk!' Kagome thought.

**(A/N: How was that? Review please!)**


End file.
